This invention concerns a sound proof encapsulated engine, particularly an internal combustion engine of the kind comprising a fan which is driven by means of an elastic element and mounted on the engine case by means of an intermediate supporting or carrier element, and whereby the bearing element or housing of the fan and the fan drive are accommodated within the noise-suppressing encapsulation.